Sephiroth The Grinch
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: Just a holiday trip to visit Zack's family, though the General hates Christmas. Maybe a little fun with family can change his mind. Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack


**Okay well this is my longest out of anything I've done. . . And I'm sorta pleased with it. I know I'm working on two other chapter stories and this is maybe sorta an apology for not getting the chapters out quick enough. I promise I'm working on _A Demon's Promise_ chapter 4 this weekend! Well I hope you enjoy everything below, I know it was worth my time. Hehe~ Oh THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON SO REVIEWERS DON'T BE THAT HARSH! Here is the disclaimer now!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth: BlindYaoiAlchemist DOES NOT own Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core in anyway. This was just her imagination running wild. She DOES however own her OC's!**

**Warning: Yaoi(Male On Male) If you do not like please turn back now, Lemon, Slightly Out Of Character Sephiroth, Random Zack Fangirling, Language, Slight Bondage/Toy Use, Threesome!  
><strong>

**Cloud Strife May Cause Very Bad Nosebleeds. Keep A Box Of Tissues With You At All Times! Thank You!**

****THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth The Grinch<strong>

Sephiroth hated Christmas. Hated that holiday with a passion renewed every year. He didn't understand the meaning of it anyways, so what would be the reason for celebrating it? All you did was give your friends and family (which he had none of) worthless gifts out of 'kindness'. It was just a scam to get things from people and to fill your house up with even more junk. It just didn't make any sense to the General why you would want to do this.

What made matters worse was when his co-SOLDIER, Zack Fair, came in his office on a cold winter day and put a long red and white Santa cap right on his silver head. Zack's puppy pout didn't make it any harder to rip the offensive object right off his head though. He hated Christmas, and anything that went with it, including those annoying puffy hats everyone wore throughout winter in celebration for the stupid holiday.

ShinRa employees everywhere were always talking amongst themselves about the upcoming holiday, well they would be until their silver-haired General walked by. The sight of him always made them shut up and stand to attention. The President of the company was almost religious about these matters, no matter what Sephiroth thought about it, because he thought everyone should see their friends and family during certain times of the year. He always let the SOLDIER Cadets and Officers go home to visit, except for a small handful of chosen Officers he asked to stay and just simply asked keep an eye on everything.

The young General always one of the chosen to stay each year.

**.X*~*X.**

The SOLDIER sat in his living room on the plush, dark red recliner reading a book Genesis had left behind for him. Of course it would end up being Loveless, the book Sephiroth had been very annoyed with ever since his red headed companion started quoting the fiction word for word. All it talked about was 'the gift of the goddess' and whatnot. What was 'the gift of the goddess' anyways? What he didn't know was why he was reading the stupid book, he had no answer for it either, except maybe being just a tad bit bored with nothing going on around the main offices these days and not having anymore paperwork to indulge himself in.

A quiet, then very loud, knock resounded through his apartment as he looked up over the top of his book. (Thank the Gods. . .) No one he knew of was going to be here, at least he thought no one he knew was still here. Maybe just some urgent message about a mission he had to go on? Maybe. . .

The General got up slowly as the knock got quicker and louder, sounding repeatedly, until the doorbell started going off. Once, twice, three times. That person was going to die. The silverette looked through the small hole in his door and sighed at the sight he saw. He could only see a pile of fluffy raven hair and a small piece of unruly blond next to the spiked out black. Sephiroth, being the gentlemen he was, opened the door, but only because they were his two favorite boys.

"Zack. Cloud." He acknowledged the two boy's presence with those simple words, than realized the small blond cadet wasn't even there anymore. Sephiroth noticed a presence behind him and turned to see the young boy had slipped by without him knowing and was now sitting in the plush recliner his body was previously encased in.

"Seph, the Pres. said you're off this holiday. You never get breaks, so I'm surprised. . . I'm going back to Gongaga this time and we," Zack motioned to himself and his blond counterpart," wanted to know if you wanted to come with us!"

Sephiroth's lips quirked in a small smirk/smile. His puppy was always over enthusiastic.

"Why would you need me to accompany you, unless the puppy is afraid of going to his _own hometown_ alone?"

The ravenette blushed a light pinkish color. "Actually the reason why I want you going- you both going- is because. . . well. . . I want to come out to my parents," he explained. "It's only fair that my. . . two lovers are with me." The blush on the young SOLDIER's face got darker at this.

"So you're not running away anymore? I'm so proud of you, love." Sephiroth joked around.

"Why thank you, Great General, sir." Both the cadet and General smirked at Zack's comment.

The silverette's small smile widened just a tad when he felt two pairs of warm arms encircle his waist. One pair from behind and another from the front.

"Please?" Cloud begged as he looked up at his older lover, slight curiosity held in his ocean blue eyes. Of course he wondered what was going to happen.

"For Cloud. And only Cloud."

"Hey! This is me we're talking about! What about you Chocobo? You still have that little girlfriend of yours back in Nibelheim!"

The microscopic grin on Sephiroth's face fell. "Girlfriend? What is he talking about Cloud?"

The blond haired cadet looked away from his two lovers, well mainly Sephiroth. "I, uh, sorta only wanted to join SOLDIER for this girl back in my hometown. . . I didn't think I'd meet you two. I swear! And she was never my girlfriend anyways, not really even a friend. I just had a small crush on her. It's nothing to worry about."

Zack grabbed his young tease and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a small happy embrace as he smirked and let out a cackle. Of course the ravenette knew Cloud only had a crush on the young girl, but he had wanted to see Sephiroth at the very least a bit riled up. It had worked, for a minute anyways. It sure did take that pitiful excuse for a smile off his face. But that's not really what he wanted. Maybe Zack had wanted to watch Cloud get punished, they had plenty of ways to do that, or maybe watch a little more? Maybe anyways.

"Alright I'll go. But no more talk of the female from Cloud's memories. She means nothing and never will anymore." Sephiroth placed a chaste kiss to the shorter of the three's forehead and one on the Buster Sword wielder's as well.

"Then we should get your stuff packed! We're staying there for a whole two weeks!" Zack zipped through the silverette's apartment, throwing random objects into his suitcase, anything that they may, well, _need_. For entertainment purposes. "Oh and Seph. We're gonna be there for Christmas. My parents are big time celebrators, so please don't rain on their happy little parades!"

"I'll try, but I won't make any promises to you. Such an energetic puppy. . ." The Katana wielder sighed and sat back in his recliner with the blond tucked neatly under his chin and in his lap. They both watched their puppy zoom from room to room at a very fast pace.

**.X*~*X.**

The group of three stood in front of the wooden _'Welcome to Gongaga'_ sign as Zack shouted in glee at finally being home. You could just_ see_ the apparent happiness in the black haired puppy's eyes. He was excruciatingly happy, which gave Sephiroth a slight headache. Zack's hyperness always made something go wrong. Normally Sephiroth's head.

They walked through the small town but stopped dead in their tracks at the high pitched squeal they heard. They saw a girl with dark skin, dark grey eyes, and blackish-blue hair put up into a poorly crafted bun, run up and tackle jump Zack.

"Zack! Welcome home, honey! I missed you sooo much!" Said girl hugged the ravenette into her bosom, holding him there even though he was flailing his arms like a mad man.

"Zack!" Cloud was quick to help is older lover, pulling him away from the woman's large chest as quickly as he could. After getting Zack away from the insane woman he held him close to his chest instinctively. "Are you okay?" The SOLDIER was checked thoroughly for any injuries he may have sustained from the sheer pressure of the lady's hold.

Sephiroth grunted to Cloud, letting him know he should release his motherly hold on Zack. Cloud did as commanded and stood up quickly, going back to stand by the silver haired man's side.

"J-jezebel. . . It's so, uh, good to see you. . . again," Zack coughed lightly, breathing heavily to get the air back into his lungs.

"Zack, you were supposed to come back sooner for me, my love!" The girl shouted, even though she had no need to.

_'My love?'_ Cloud looked at Sephiroth with confusion swimming in his light blue eyes. The other man just shrugged in indifference, having no idea what the insane girl was spouting from her annoying mouth now.

"You know I couldn't. I have duties, and you aren't one of the Jezebel**(1)**. I don't feel like taking care of _another_ child," Zack smirked up at him as Cloud blushed a deep red, trying to hide his face in his issued infantry man scarf.

"I am not a child," Cloud hissed, very annoyed. Zack huffed his reply. "Shouldn't we be getting to your parents house now, _dear_?" Cloud questioned, looking at 'Jezebel' coldly.

"Yes, yes Mother Strife. Let us be going now!" Both men's hands were grabbed by their raven haired lover and pulled behind him to a small, but nice house.

Sephiroth looked up at the modest sized house, taking in the full appearance of it. Normal squared windows, one on each side of the long dark brown, wood door. Other windows adorned the other sides of the house, most likely there to let sunlight seep through to the inside. The man analyzed the rest of the house, nodding his approval to Zack in a slight tip of the head. That little movement made the other man's heart soar in accomplishment, finally getting at least_ some_ reaction out of his older lover.

Zack pushed the door open, making a racket as he ran inside to greet his parents, leaving the other two behind him, them not knowing what to do. They just stood there and looked at the neatly furnished inside of the quaint house: a small couch, a chair that most likely belonged to their missing lover's father, a small table that held a lamp on it, a taller lamp on the other side of the room nearer to the couch, and a small T.V. that looked barely touched. Maybe they weren't people that liked electronic devices much?

The noise in a room near the living room indicated that was where the family was. You could hear small older, but feminine, squeaks and squeals, followed by older male grunts. His parents definitely knew how to show they missed their baby boy.

The family of Fairs walked out, and it was quite obvious they were related. The older woman the only one that could have been mistaken as someone else's mother, or Zack's aunt or cousin even. They all had dark skin, just like their son, but the woman had light brown hair instead of a raven color like the two males. The men looked almost identical the only thing telling them apart being the wrinkles on the older man's face and the fact that his hair was shorter, much shorter than his son's.

The family looked so happy, that the two not in it stayed silent not wanting to break up the happy reunion. Zack noticed this and smiled at the two, walking over to them and pushing them forward so his parents could get a better look at the two men.

"Son. . . Who are they?" His mom asked shyly, smiling at her 'wonderful' son.

"The blond one is Cloud, he's a cadet and he works under me, and the tall one is Sephiroth. He's the General and my commanding officer."

His mother smiled. "What's it like having them under and above you? They seem great." You could hear the light accent she carried from living in the back water town for so long.

At the words his mother said, Zack's mouth fell open. He looked like a gaping fish. "I, uh, they're great! No two better people to work with then them!" He said it so enthusiastically Sephiroth almost believed it himself.

"They seem like very nice people. Thank you so much for taking care of my little Zackary." She smiled at them, giving her thanks in that.

"Ma! I'm not little anymore!" Zack grumbled.

"Yes, honey I know your not little anymore. But you'll always be my little Zackary. I missed you so much sweetheart! Why didn't you come back sooner? We were so lonely here without you."

"Sorry Ma. . . I've had a lot of work going on, plus I've had to take care of this one," Zack ruffled Cloud's golden hair, much to the boy's distaste while patting Seph on the shoulder, " while this one took care of me. I promise if I can I'll come see you guys more often. I just need the breaks in between hard missions."

"Zackary," Sephiroth removed the young boy's hand, " what do you mean hard missions? You're a 1st Class SOLDIER. I think you should be able to handle them."

His mother gasped and his father smiled. "That's my boy-"

"Oh, my baby boy is 1st Class! I'm so proud of you Zackary!"

At the compliments, Zack blushed a deep red, trying to hide his face in Cloud's back and neck while said boy was trying to get away from him, a light blush also ashed upon his white skin.

"The blond one is so cute! Can we keep him John?" Zack's mother asked his father, John(2).

"I don't know Annabeth(3), maybe if he permits it, he'll let you coddle him for the two weeks he's here. I bet you he has a mother and a pretty girlfriend," John eyed the blond cadet slowly, " or wife back home."

"Nah! Cloud don't got a girlfriend or wife he only needs m-" Zack stopped himself from saying 'me' in front of his parents. Instead he said 'mother' trying to cover up his would be fatal mistake.

After a few hours of sitting together in the living room talking about ShinRa life, while Annabeth made the group dinner, they all got up to go sit in the finely furnished dining room, continuing their military talk.

"Boys! Dinner is ready. John come help me bring the pot in while I get the dishes. Zackary you come get your little behind in here and help too." Zack pouted as he got up to go help his mother with the dishes and silverware.

"Oh Gaia Ma! You didn't hafta' make stew tonight you know! That's just too much trouble to go through!" The ravenette smiled over at his dark skinned mother, placing the dishes in front of everyone, being sure to bend over a bit more for Sephiroth and Cloud's eyes. Cloud blushed and Seph just glanced at him briefly before going back to talking to John, who had already brought the food in.

"I know honey, but you came home today. I had to make your favorite! You know that!" She stated while everyone filled their bowls and started to eat.

They big family made small talk throughout dinner, not going into that _touchy_ subject about the three lovers. They talked more about the ShinRa life, and what was going on back home for them all, until they came to Sephiroth and he said he had no family. Then, of course, they would start talking about the holiday that was coming up rather quickly, matter of fact it was only in about two days. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and then the following day would be the dreaded Christmas. How great was that? Sephiroth surely didn't think it was great.

During the whole conversation the three boys' feet had been rubbing up against eachother, one of Sepiroth's playing with Zack's while the other played with Cloud's. Zack's doing the same thing with Sephiroth's but his other foot was running up the length of the youngest's leg. The cadet kept trying not to start coughing or spill his food when the ravenette's foot would rub tantalizingly over his crotch or the inside of his thigh. Annabeth kept asking if he was alright, which the blond would always answer back with a nod of his head and a feeble 'yes' as he kept eating. Eating very slowly as to _not_ make a mess in front of his lover's parents.

"So Zackary. . . We invited someone special over for Christmas this year. You do remember Jezebel, don't you?" Zack nodded to his mother. "We invited that lovely young girl over for Christmas since she was just dying to see you again."

". . . She practically raped me with her breasts the first step I took through the front gate of town."

"Oh, well, she's certainly enthusiastic. Just like you though! You'll make a lovely couple one day."

Zack stared wide-eyed at his smiling parents as he cleaned up the stew he had spilled. "W-wait what? I'm not marrying her if that's what you think! I have someone back home."

"Oh. . . well she's going to be very upset. What's her name dear? This mystery woman of your's?"

Zack eyed his lover's sitting across from him, and received a small nod of encouragement from the both of them. "I-I'll tell you after Christmas dinner. I promise."

"Why can't you just tell us now, son?" His father, John, asked.

"I want it to be special when I tell you about. . . her. I think Christmas is a special enough time to tell you about my lover."

Cloud flinched slightly at the use of 'her' instead of 'him' in the ravenette's sentence and the use of 'lover' instead of 'lovers'. He was so used to people back at base finally realizing about the small affair, well not really small, that the three were having. No one really minded since the small, if there feelings they said, that Sephiroth had wouldn't change the grade Cloud got on his final tests to become SOLDIER. The silverette was just cold that way, not that the small Chocobo minded though.

"Well, John and I will take care of the dishes-"

"No Ma! We'll, Cloud and I, take care of it. Seph hates doing house work, don't ya?"

Sephiroth huffed. "Don't even bring it up, Fair."

"I'll show you to your room right quick then. Cloud stay here, all right?" The blond cadet nodded his head as Zack and Sephiroth left the dining room.

"Your room is here. The bathroom is across the hall, my room is next to your's on the right and Cloud's is across from mine. My parents sleep at the end of the hall."

"Thank you Zackary. I will see you in the morning then," Sephiroth leaned down and kissed his raven haired lover lightly on the lips, promising himself he wouldn't start anything until Zack's parents knew about the three of them.

"Goodnight Seph. I'll see you in the morning," Zack smiled and walked away from the room after closing the door behind him.

The raven haired man walked back into the kitchen, smiling as his saw his blond cadet and mother talking while starting to clean the dishes. It was a sight he had thought he would never see, and to say the least, he was happy and filled with a bit of pride that his mother and youngest lover got along just fine. _'This is going to be a lot easier than I first suspected it to be.'_ Zack thought to himself, grinning while doing so.

"Oh, Zack! I didn't notice you standing there. What are you grinning about so happily boy?" Annabeth asked with a small spark of knowing in her eyes.

"It's nothing Ma. Just surprised how well you get along with Chocobo here," Zack said as Cloud blinked up at him in surprise. He didn't think he would use his nickname around his mother. What was he thinking?

"Chocobo, eh? He surely does look like one. Well your father and I need to get to bed. We'll see you in the morning, okay baby?" Annabeth leaned up on the balls of her feet to kiss her son's forehead, leaving a small wet mark behind as she did so.

"Goodnight, Ma."

Annabeth walked out of the kitchen slowly, waving to the two boys while smiling at them knowingly. Only Cloud really caught the shimmer of something in the woman's eye, because well, Zack wasn't the brightest of the bunch. He thought his mom was so naive, it made Cloud smile a 'barely there' smile.

When the ravenette deemed his parents in bed and most likely asleep, that's when he attacked the cleaning cadet. He wrapped his arms around the small blond boy's waist and rested his chin on the boy's thin shoulder. He reached out to turn on the small black radio that kept itself on the window sill, making sure it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone else in the house.

Zack tightened his arms around the blond's waist tighter as he started to sway to the slow beat song. The small boy in his arms giggled as the suds on his arms got all over them.

"Thanks Zack. You just got me wet, and you will be in a minute!"

Soaps suds were then flung around, hitting Zack square in the face, more so in the mouth, since it was open at the time, than the face though.

"Cloud Strife! You are sooo gonna get it now!"

Water was splashed and sprayed, soap being blown or rubbed on each person in the room. The water that got on the wooden floors made it slippery and therefor difficult to stay upright on, which then made the two fighting men fall to the ground and start wrestling like little teenage boys, well a man, who acted like a boy, and a real teenage boy.

Zack leaned down over his Chocobo and kissed him lightly on the lips, over and over again, smiling as he did so. Cloud reached up and slid his scrawny arms around his raven haired lover and pulled him down for a much deeper and passionate kiss. Tongues swirled together as saliva dripped down the younger's chin, making their skin sticky and even dirtier than it already was to begin with.

They broke apart as they realized they were still in Zack's parent's kitchen. The boy's got up and walked quickly to the bathroom to clean off the dirt they had collected while rolling around on the floor, and from the sweat they had accumulated during their mini make-out session.

Hopping in the shower Zack and Cloud quickly lathered each other's hair and bodies, playing just a bit along the way, not too much because they didn't want to make any noise and wake the family. They both leaned back to wash the shampoos out of their hair and to get the soap running down their well built bodies (Zack's larger than Cloud's of course) and into the drain.

Zack watched the soap and water slither down his lover's body, wanting to much to lick it back up but knowing he shouldn't. Damn tease. He just knew how to get him going didn't he?

"Is that for me, Puppy?" Cloud asked as he looked at the lower regions of Zack's body. Zack blushed at the comment but nodded for the blond boy anyways. "Maybe I should fix that for you?"

"Cloud we can't!"

"You'll just have to stay quiet then, won't you?" Cloud smirked up at Zack, knowing the young SOLDIER wasn't able to _ever_ keep his voice in check.

"F-fine. . . I'll try then," Zack said, knowing his effort to keep quiet would end in failure. He just really wanted that ache in his lower stomach gone.

"Such an obedient puppy," The blond taunted his lover by letting the words spoken ghost over his large member. Zack sucked in a breathe in undeniable pleasure.

"Dammit, Cloud. Don't you dare tease me this time. If you do, I _won't_ be able to hold back."

"Maybe I don't want you to hold back."

Zack hissed as Cloud licked him from base to the tip, sucking on it then going back down to the base, teasing him slowly. Cloud did this a few more times, letting his hands grip onto quivering thighs above him. Zack slipped his wet hands into the blond's unruly hair, gripping and pulling at it every time Cloud went to lap at the underside of his swollen cock.

The young cadet placed another loving kiss upon the tip as he took the appendage into his wet and warm mouth, making the man above him let out a loud moan before biting his hand to keep his voice low. Zack hissed as he felt himself hit the back of Cloud's throat, knowing what was to come next. Gods, the boy was good with his mouth. He could do almost anything, even talk, and, oh Gods, just watching the boy's tongue dart out and lick his chapped lips in a simple conversation made him harder than anyone could imagine.

Cloud gulped around Zack's member, then hummed, sending small vibrations down the swollen shaft. Zack bit his hand harder, tasting the iron of his blood on his lips.

"F-fuck Cloud. . .! Do that some more." Zack murmured to his blond boyfriend.

The small cadet in between the SOLDIER's legs pulled off him, smirking at the flushed appearance of his love. "Anything you want, Zack," the blond said as he once again went back down on the tan skinned man above him. Cloud lapped happily at the pre-cum forming at the tip, moving his tongue along the slit, watching Zack as his eyes shut in pure bliss.

The ravenette grunted to the young man, signaling to him that he was about to cum. "P-please Cloud. . ."

Said boy complied to his lover's wishes, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could, sucking on him greedily as the young man came, with a shout of 'Cloud', into his mouth heavily.

"Damn. . ." Zack panted the single word out, trying his hardest to get air back into his deprived lungs.

"Did you like?" Cloud asked as he cleaned the SOLDIER's spent length of the extra cum, and wiped his face clean.

"Hell. . Yes. ." The short pants became long, deep, content breathes of exhaustion. "It does seem that you may have your own problem though. . ."

"I'll be fine Zack. You should get cleaned and then I'll take a cold shower," Cloud said, smiling something small.

"A-are you sure? I'll help you if you want."

"No, I'll be fine. I promise," The young blond kissed the underside of his lover's chin, starting to wash him again.

"Well, alright. . ."

Zack finished cleaning himself, with the help of the cadet, and got out, heading to his room after telling Cloud where his room was. "Goodnight, Love."

**.X*~*X.**

The few hours till Christmas were very uneventful, for Sephiroth anyways. Cloud and Zack had been way too excited to go to sleep on Christmas Eve and it had been a bit exhausting for the whole family. The two had tried to stay up all night, trying to capture 'Santa Clause' but the young cadet had fallen asleep from sheer boredom. Cloud did, however, wake up early and jump on the silverette to wake him up, screaming about presents.

Sephiroth, being the Christmas hater hadn't gotten his two lovers anything, much to their chagrin. The boy's huffed and glared over at their older lover. 'Meanie' they both mouthed at him, making the General smile and chuckle a bit.

Cloud really only had one present, out of the numerous ones that were around the fairly decorated, but none the less, colorful tree. He had gotten a beautiful blue scarf that matched his eyes almost perfectly, obviously from Zack. They smiled sweetly at each other, showing their feelings for the other without really 'showing them'.

A knock on the thin wooden door signaled that that girl had finally gotten there, just in time too, or they would have started eating without her. Stupid git should be on time next time. Zack, being forced to, opened the door and cringed as the girl tackled and knocked him to the ground, kissing him all over the place except for the lips, telling him she'd 'get those later in the night when they were alone and no one else was around'. It was obvious what 'alone' meant.

He gently pushed the girl off his lap and walked back over to his family, hiding behind them.

"Well then. . . Let's eat!" Annabeth shouted as she pushed everyone into the dining room.

_'It's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Cloud and Zack's eyes.'_ Sephiroth thought, eyes just a tad bit wider than what was normal for the stoic man.

The room had been cleaned to spotless perfection, with red, white, and sparkly silver tinsel hanging along the walls and from the entryway. Small red stars and white snowflakes hung from the ceiling over the extremely decorated table, making it look even more insanely gorgeous. The tableware were of the utmost perfection: beautiful white china with red trimmings around the edge, and small nicely cleaned and shined silverware, with red silk napkins laying in the center of the plates. The wine glasses were a deep red to match the surrounding color scheme and were filled with an aroma many couldn't even place the name of.

A finely cooked roast chicken lay in the center with a sharp knife placed by it's side. A large bowl of mashed potatoes sat beside it with a small saucer of gravy to the opposite side of the potatoes. Broccoli and other vegetables sat around the table in a most appealing fashion. A cart sat next to the master chair, held all the deserts on it: Creme Brulee, Flan, and an assortment of Christmas pies, cookies and a small chocolate cake meant for around three or four people. The boys smirked at this.

It was truly a breathtaking scene to everyone in the room, except for Annabeth of course seeing as she was the one that arranged it.

Sephiroth may have hated Christmas and everything that was built around it, but this, _this_ was just something he would always remember, never give up.

They all sat down and sent a small prayer to Gaia and their many Gods(4). Quickly after sending the small 'thanks' and 'wishes' everyone started eating. Zack being the only one not caring about table manners. He talked rapidly when his mouth was full, making his two lovers giggle and chuckle every time he did so. Jezebel looked disgusted while Annabeth just looked used to the actions. Zack _was_ her son after all.

When dinner and dessert had been cleared away, no one ready to clean the dishes, they all moved to the living room, taking seats all around the room. Cloud decided, since there wasn't enough room, that he would sit on the ground, just so Jezebel could sit buy Zack. The happy-go-lucky SOLDIER did pull the cadet in between his spread legs though.

The excited family, who not everyone belonged to, talked about everything once again. Jezebel asked so many questions, about Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth. . . and supposedly when her and Zack were supposed to get married.

"Uh. . . about that. . ."The man in question said. "I should probably tell you what I promised, right?"

His mother and father nodded their heads at the same time.

"Well the girl. . . uh, girls. . ."Zack looked away when he said this.

"What do you mean by _'girls'_, Fair?" The silver haired General asked. "I precisely remember there being _one_ girl and then there being a man."

A muffled 'Hey!' could be heard when Sephiroth clamped his hand over Cloud's mouth.

"Zack? Please tell us, honey. We won't think any differently about you. Even if you are gay," Annabeth smiled knowingly, this time caught by everyone, except Jezebel who was too ditzy and was clinging to the raven haired man's arm.

Zack pushed the annoying brown hair girl off him. "Well. . . Cloud, and Sephiroth are my, uh, lovers," He spit out, looking away suddenly.

"I knew it!" The small woman shouted as she stood up, her face filled with glee. "I just knew it! The way you acted around them, and the fact that you were playing_ footsie_ with them at _dinner_ for the past _two_ nights! Finally my son admits he's gay!"

"Ma! I am NOT gay. . . It's only these two. So it doesn't automatically mean I'm gay."

"So does that mean I still have a chance?" The annoying girl stood and jumped on Zack happily. Cloud growled and pulled her off him, sitting his own body down in the ravenette's lap.

"I have HAD it with you, girl! This," the cadet pointed to Zack, "is mine, and I don't want you touching him so freely!"

The girl looked like she was about to start crying. Too bad for her. When Cloud gets angry, everyone, _everyone_, runs away.

"He was mine first you faggot! It's your fault he's like this now!" Jezebel yelled back at the blond Chocobo. The words spat in his face made the young boy curl further into his lover's lap, wide-eyed and a bit upset. He whined softly. Zack held the boy closer, glaring at the childish girl in front of him.

"_What_ did you just call him?"

"I called him a faggot! That's what he is anyways!"

Annabeth looked at the busty girl standing in front of her, and being as quick as she could, smacked, well tried to smack, the girl. The older woman's arm had been gripped tightly by her husband, who told her to wait a moment. Everyone looked at the silver haired man that had just stood up, looking extremely pissed off.

"_You,_ girl, just hurt my cadet, who also happens to be my lover."

"Yes, and he deserves every word thrown in his_ faggy_ face!" She gasped as an open hand smashed itself into the side of her face, leaving a bright red mark.

"My,_ our_,"Sephiroth said, pointing to himself and Zack, "Chocobo does not take kindly to _bitches like you_ and he certainly ISN'T a fag. Now get your sorry ass out, **now**. Unless you want a smack on the left cheek to match the one on your right?"

Jezebel let the tears fall, as she glared at the three lovers, walking out in a huff of depression and bitch.

"Cloud are you okay, love?" Zack asked.

"Y-yea. . . I'm fine. . . Not exactly used to that." Of course Cloud was used to people calling him a fag, but that was mostly men. He had never been called such a harsh word by a woman before. It hurt way more being talked about like that by a woman than it did by a man.

"I'm really sorry about her. I know her parents taught her better than that. I guess I didn't know as much as I thought. Well, since you've come out, finally! I want you two, to go back into Zack's room and sleep. I don't care if that leads to more, but just try to keep it down, alright? Anyways I'm sure Cloud could use some reassurance," John told them. Zack stared at his father wide-eyed at that.

"Yes, sir!"

The three young men walked, one being carried by the other, into Zack's room. They laid down side by side with the smallest one squished in between them. Cloud sighed with happiness as he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his body, pulling him close to each one.

"W-wait! Zack we have a present for Seph don't we?" Cloud asked as he looked at his dark haired lover.

"Ah that's right! I'm glad Dad said we could do things, as long as we kept it down," Zack said as he pulled the other two up into sitting positions. He placed the blond in the silverette's lap and got behind the smaller one.

"What are you two doing?"

"We promised to get you something. . . But since this one here spent all his money on the train tickets to Gongaga, we didn't have any money to buy anything. We decided to just give you this instead," Cloud explained and then placed a chaste kiss to his General's slim neck.

Seph made a noise of appreciation as the other 1st Class SOLDIER started to pull his pants off.

" I did, however, get something to put on Cloud I thought you'd enjoy."

"Do I _want_ to know what you are going to the poor boy?"

"It doesn't matter you'll find out anyways."

The shortest of the three placed his warm lips against thin pale ones, making the tall man let out a quiet groan of appreciation. The one sitting upon the other's lap opened his mouth to let an intruding tongue infiltrate it, falling into submission quite easily, having played this role many times. Their tongues massaged each other as two pairs of roaming hands massaged other places.

Grinding down softly, the smallest one moaned into the other's mouth at the feeling of a thick erection rubbing against his clothed one. Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud and went to attack the blond's neck, wanting to hear more of the sounds he loved. He sucked at the cadet's pulse point leaving a bright red mark that would soon be a purplish color. He swept kisses over the pale neck, leaving nips and bites along the way.

Not to be forgotten Zack dived into the action, turning Cloud's head around to meet his lips in a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into the already open mouth. He brought the blond's devious pink tongue out to play as he sucked on it, loving the muffled whimper that come from doing so. The ravenette brought his hand to the front of dark gray trousers, palming the man's crotch through the thin material teasingly. Another muffled noise could be heard if you listened closely. The two broke apart as the silver haired man pulled the blond into another passion filled kiss.

The young blond thrust into his lover's hand, relishing the delicious friction he got from his jeans against his hardened member. That same hand unbuttoned the pants quickly, pulled the zipper down and slipped his hand inside them without the cadet even noticing. Cloud broke away from Sephiroth's mouth to get much needed air, only to have the little amount of air knocked back out of his lungs as his cock was fondled firmly by a calloused SOLDIER hand.

You could hear the soft snickers of a man in the background as he watched the enthralling display in front of him. He slipped his snake like hands up the blond's shirt, pinching and flicking the already hard pink flesh that hid under it. This made the young man moan louder than he already was.

"I don't know how much longer he's gonna be able to hold on, Seph. Should we get this show on the road then?" Zack asked and he dug his nail into the tip of his young lover's throbbing organ, making the boy throw his head back in severe bliss. The ravenette chuckled at the display.

"I guess we should. He looks about ready to cum already. Maybe you should stop playing with him, Lieutenant?"

"Maybe I should."

The sounds Cloud were making were in disagreement to the two's words.

"Maybe not?" Sephiroth asked.

"Definitely not," Zack replied.

"Then get on with it!"

"Someone is a little impatient. Should we teach him a lesson?"

Zack nodded, and pulled the silver haired man's belt off his discarded pants, effectively tying the blond's hands behind his back. The man being tied up tugged on his bindings trying to free his wrists.

"Zack! Untie me, you bastard!"

"No, I don't really want to. You're more submissive this way."

Sephiroth chuckled again. "So. . . You two said this was my Christmas present did you not? What exactly makes this any different than what we normally do, besides Cloud _not_ making such a fuss about bondage."

"Well. . ." Cloud blushed as Zack started to explain what was going to happen. This would happen between the three for the first time since they started all this and to say the least, Cloud was just a tiny bit embarrassed that he, _himself_, had thought and come up with this idea.

"I like it. Well then let's get started. Zack, go get all the supplies. I know you packed them in my bag."

"Already brought your bag into the room, Sephy~ We knew this was going to happen so we made arrangements." Zack reached down to get the items needed from the bag by the plush bed.

"Would you two just shut up and get on with it? I'm reallly horny if you hadn't noticed!" The blond's face turned an even darker shade of that magnificent red, making the other two in the room smirk in delight at the face. Their smirks were promptly taken wiped off as the blond let out a strangled gasp/whimper and put a pout on his face. The two older men moaned at the sight as their pants, some how, becoming tighter than they already were.

"Alright, alright, you very impatient horny boy," Zack said as he pushed his blond on all fours, being difficult since the boy was at the time, still tied up, before letting his hands go, and then tying them to the bedpost.

The bent over boy looked over his shoulder, just now realizing he was stark naked. _'When had that happened?'_ he asked himself.

The young boy had no time to answer his own question as two lubed up fingers pushed themselves past his tight ring of muscle, making him gasp in pain and pleasure. Two deep, lust filled chuckles were heard from behind as the fingers started moving deep within him at a fast pace. Cloud's whole body rocked with them as he tried to get the fingers deeper into his warm cavern.

The blond whimpered as he felt the fingers slip out of him, and something much, much more pleasurable fill his tight hole. He cried out as the object was thrust in over and over again, making his core vibrate.

"Well he seems to like that." Sephiroth said before he kissed Zack, slipping a cock ring on his other lover's cock.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud screamed at him, as his first orgasm was stopped by the constricting piece of plastic. That same lustful chuckle came from the silverette, as he moved the toy now inside Cloud, harder and faster. "S-stop teasing me! I want you Sephiroth, not some toy! I want Zack too! To hell with it, I fucking want you both!" The blond boy screamed as the intense vibrations were tuned against the sweet spot inside him.

"We can arrange that," both older men said at the same time, making the lust seem darker and more forbidden than it usually did.

The vibrating rubber inside of Cloud was pulled out of him and thrown to the side, as was the cock ring taken off his painful erection. The blond tensed up slightly when he felt not one, but two cock heads at his entrance. He soon relaxed at the tender kisses placed on his back, and the battle hardened hands rubbing his sides gently, coaxing his body into relaxation.

"Oh, wait!" Sephiroth huffed, and Cloud moaned in disappointment as Zack got up and off the bed, only to return with three fluffy red and white Santa hats. He placed one on each of them and put a jingling reindeer collar around the blond boy.

"Zack. . . What the hell is this?"

"I don't know Seph, what does it look like? Chicken hats and cat ears? Why don't you tell me?"

Sephiroth tore the hat off his head, as did he the others. He did, however, leave the collar on Cloud, wanting him to jingle every time they moved inside him.

"Aw come on Sephiroth. Don't me a party pooper!"

"As I said before, shut up and come on! I don't have the rest of the night, and I won't stay erect if you guys keep bickering like old ladies!" Cloud shouted at them.

"Alright, Cloud."

The two heads were pushed back against Cloud's puckered entrance, and slowly pushed in, not wanting to hurt the small boy. Two moans of pleasure were let out as the tight heat surrounded their aching cocks, it being even tighter this time since they were both inside the blond. They moved slowly, so as to not hurt their young lover, but getting quicker as time passed them

Soon enough they were moving erratically, both men hitting the cadet's sweet spot every thrust in. Said blond had his face pushed into the bed, while his buttox high in the air, trying to conceal his loud high pitched moans and whines of 'more' and 'yes please!'s.

One hand reached around to grip the youngest's dripping length, pumping him with the thrusts of his two lovers, as another hand's fingers were in the blond's mouth, moaning at the feeling of a silky tongue rubbing against the digits.

"I-i'm going to-!" Cloud came with a scream, never getting to finish his warning. Both men behind him came with low growls, emptying themselves inside him as the heat and tightness of their lover finally became too much. The spent young boy below the older men gasped as he felt twin pair's of lips and teeth bite down on each side of his neck, effectively leaving their marks.(Sephiroth's second love mark and Zack's first) His skin was sure to be purple by tomorrow, thank the Gods for Zack buying him a scarf.

Sephiroth and Zack pulled out of the tiny cadet as they flopped backwards onto the bed, pulling their Chocobo down with them and wrapping their arms around his small waist. They really didn't care if someone walked in on them, seeing as they were in the aftershocks of their most pleasurable orgasms. Never had they _ever_ felt such amazing bliss in all of their lives. Especially Cloud, seeing as he was still very young.

"Seph. . . What was with the. . . hats being. . . taken off?" Cloud asked as he tried to regain his lost breath.

"I hate Christmas, is all. I hate Christmas and everything that goes along with it. It's just a worthless holiday."

"You're such a Grinch, Sephiroth," Zack stated in a hushed voice.

"I am and I'm proud of it too, although I do have to say this is the best present I have ever gotten in all of my years, and it may have changed my view on this particular day just a little," Sephiroth said as he looked down at the now sleeping blond.

"I know our blond had fun. He didn't stay awake long enough to even listen to the answer you had to give him."

"That's fine. We probably wore him out."

"You think so, Seph? You really think we wore him out?" The puppy asked the General sarcastically.

"Yes, Zackary I do think that. Now sleep, puppy, and maybe you won't get scolded by your parents for being too loud."

"But I wasn't the one being loud!"

"You are now," Sephiroth said as he leaned over and kissed Zack's forehead then did the same for the sleeping angel in his arms. "Goodnight, both of you."

"Goodnight, ya old Grinch," The raven haired man said as he fell asleep, soon followed by said 'Grinch'.

**.X*~*X.**

Annabeth walked into her son's room by mistake, forgetting the activities the three boy's had had last night. Immediately upon walking in, she scurried her feminine, little self out at the smell and sight of the three boys. Sephiroth's prim and proper hair was a disaster, and his limbs were entangled with the others. Cloud's unruly blond hair was even messier than before, and to the woman's astonishment, he was still tied to the bedpost. Zack on the other hand, was snuggled tightly against the cadet's side, his head laying on his back as he held the silver haired man's giant hand.

"Oh dear Gods. . ." She said allowed.

"What is it, honey?" Her husband asked her.

"Look at your son. He left his lover all tied up!"

The dark haired man laughed at the sight before him, eyeing the scene he was now witnessing. The funniest thing being that his wife was right. His son _had_ left his lover tied to the bed. A blush crossed both of their dark skinned faces at the spilled pack of stuff laying next to the bed.

"What exactly do those boys do, John?"

"I don't know, Annabeth, and I really don't want to know. Zack will be washing his own sheets tonight, cause I definitely ain't touchin' those rancid sheets."

"John!" The older woman hit her husband's shoulder playfully, giggling as she did so. " Go tell your _sons_ that breakfast is ready, but tell them to shower first before hand."

"Will do, love," The old man laughed at his wife as he heard her whisper 'Thank the Gods Christmas is only once a year, I don't think I would be able to deal with _always_ hearing those sounds'. Also laughing at the tangled mess of his son and his two new ones. "Will do. . ."

**.X*~*X.**

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell kinda shit was I on when I wrote this, you ask? I don't even know myself. . . This is my biggest oneshot, it's bigger than my chapter stories so far!, ever and I AM proud of it. I am sorry if the lemon wasn't to your expectation BUT IT WAS MY FIRST(SO REVIEWERS PLEASE BE NICE BUT GIVE ME POINTERS), and right now I'm pleased with it. Even if it may be the worst lemon written on the planet right now. So I guess, just thank you for reading it really. Hope you enjoyed it! One more thing, sorry if the stopping point seemed sorta, I don't know. . . awkward? I thought it was a good place to stop so I stopped there. Well Alright I'm done ranting!<br>**

**1)This character is made up, so if you wanna use her, bash her, or anything else in your story, please ask me first.  
><strong>

**2)Since I didn't know what Zack's parents names were or what they look liked, I made it up.  
><strong>

**3)Since I didn't know what Zack's parents names were or what they look liked, I made it up.  
><strong>

**4)Yes there are numerous Gods in Final Fantasy. Shiva, and Ifrit are just two of the many of them out there.**

**P.S. If you didn't understand what the idea Cloud thought of was, it was the Christmas Hat, Reindeer Collar thing and the whole both going in at the same time!(he was teasing them while yelling he wanted both) Though Zack left the Santa thing out.  
><strong>

_**Criticism that helps me is VERY MUCH WELCOME! Reviews give you chocolate cake and Earl Grey Tea so you should review! Any reviews that are cruel and mean in nature WILL BE IGNORED! I do not take kindly to sleaze bags that are jealous of someone else. Thank you very much~!**_


End file.
